In recent years, an imaging device (hereinafter, referred to as “digital camera”) such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera, which is capable of converting an optical image of an object to an electrical image signal to be outputted therefrom, has rapidly come into widespread use. There has been brought a dramatic improvement in reducing a size and a weight of a digital camera and in increasing magnification of optical zoom, markedly enhancing user-friendliness. As a result, the digital camera has become an imaging device which can be much commonly handled by a general user.
However, if the down sized and light weight digital camera having the zoom of large magnification is used by a person who is not skilled in shooting, hand jiggling is easily caused upon shooting. And if the hand jiggling is caused, shot images cannot be stable, resulting in markedly deteriorated quality of the shot images.
As a digital camera enabling a reduction in quality deterioration, which is caused by the hand jiggling, of shot images, for example, as disclosed in patent documents 1 and 2, many digital cameras carrying mechanisms for compensating influence of the image blur caused by the hand jiggling have been developed and already commercialized.
And a consecutive shooting function, in the digital camera, with which a plurality of frames of an image can be consecutively shot through one shutter operation performed by a shooter has been upgraded. Furthermore, a digital camera having a function, such as an automatic bracket function, of shooting while changing shooting conditions such as an exposure has become popular.    Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-13671    Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-117129